Ancient Adventures: Change
Plot Alex's uncle picks him up from school and takes him on a dig. But something goes wrong. Characters * Alex * Ed * Alex's uncle ''Change'' Alex sat at his desk. Ahhhh, I'm so bored. He thought. He looked over at his friend Ed. He could tell he was bored too. Alex had just finished an assignment that was probably going to get an "F". It was the time between when Alex finished and when school finished that made him so bored. He began to think about futbol, and how he would be able to hang out with Ed when school got over with. If I don't die of boredom first! he thought unhappily. When will this end! The bell rang. "Finally!" he said. He got out of his seat and out into the hall. He began turning the knob to his locker. He was anxious to get out and play. "School's not that bad, Alex." Ed said. "Well you're just too smart to feel my pain, Ed." "You're not stupid, Alex. You just have to try harder." Alex sighed and walked out the door. Ed followed. When Alex got outside he saw an old Chevy pickup-truck screech to a halt in the school parking lot. He knew who it was. His uncle: an obsessed paleontologist. "Why is he here?" Alex groaned. The bearded man hopped out of the truck. He ran up to Alex and Ed. "Hi, Alex! Guess what I got for you!" "What?" he said, trying to hide his discontent. "Your mom and dad said I could take you on a trip!" "Where?" "On a dig! I've got a good site just a hundred miles away!" "But-" "It's all right, Alex. My team doesn't mind. Just come and hop in my truck and we'll be off!" Alex followed his uncle to his truck. He looked back at Ed as if he were going to jail. Ed rolled his eyes and walked away. It was a long way to the dig site. Alex had to just watch the road go by. "When will we be there?" Alex asked in a semi-comatose voice. "We've only been on the road for a few minutes, Alex." His uncle said. "How about I tell you about what's at the dig site." Before Alex could protest his uncle started. "All dig sites have a story. And this one has a very interesting one. A long time ago, there was a giant stalking these lands. A ten-foot tall predator called the Terror Bird. It looked like an ostrich from the waist down. But, its head was enormous. It could snap its neck down with such force, that it could impale solid bone. It lived in the time of saber-toothed cats, when giant sloth, armadillo, and wolves roamed South America..." Alex found himself intrigued by the story, despite his earlier attitude. And before he knew it they were at the dig site. Alex hopped out of the truck. He looked around. There was a team of people, a large tub of water with some paper cups, a six-pack of beer, and digging equipment. Alex walked over to where his uncle was standing. He began listening to the conversation. "...Yeah we got something." his uncle said "What is it?" Another person asked. "It's avian. That's for sure." "Think it's one of our terror birds? "Only one way to find out." The team began to dig. They dug for around an hour and uncovered the back end of a terror bird. "There she is!" His uncle said with delight. "How about we uncover the rest-" He was cut off. Alex was coughing. He bent down onto the ground. "Need some water kid?" one of the workers said. Alex kept coughing. Then it looked as if Alex exploded. Then the "remains" of him were sucked inward and in his place was a giant monster, a terror bird. What's happening to me? Alex thought. He tried to yell. "SCREECH!" the terror bird screamed. "What the-?" Alex's uncle said. Alex looked back and forth at the workers. What am I? he thought. Then he ran. He ran till he could run no more. He sat down and tried to wipe the sweat off himself. Wings!? I have wings!? What's happening to me!? he thought. He yawned. He was extremely tired. He sat down and went to sleep. He woke up to cold water on his face. He opened his eyes. His uncle was standing over him. He sat up. He looked at his legs. He was normal again. He looked at his uncle who reached down to help him up. "We need to get you to a specialist." his uncle said. At a geneticists lab, he was examined. "I've never seen anything like this." The doctor said. "You're DNA is highly advanced." "Is that bad?" Alex asked. "No. Just strange-" A man in a black suit entered the room. He carried a briefcase. Are you Alex?" them man asked Alex. "Yes." Alex replied slowly. "The government has said you are a threat to the people of Brazil." "No I'm not! I wouldn't hurt anyone!" "The government has made its choice." Alex clenched his fists. "But," the man continued, "you will not be incarcerated if you agree to help the people of your country. Think about it." The Following Week "So now you fight criminals to stay out of jail?" Ed asked. "Yeah." "Dude, you're like a superhero!" Alex thought about this. He smiled. "Yeah! I go around turning into a giant bird and beat up criminals! I'm a TOTAL superhero!" The two boys heard a gun shot. A gang ran across the parking lot. "I have a feeling life's not gonna be so boring from now on." Alex said, looking over at Ed. He ran toward the gang. Not boring at all. END Category:Stories, Events and Realities Category:AtahiNuma